Normal Days
by Yuri the Angel
Summary: When Alexis, Miles' ex-girlfriend, threatens Miles to either give her the farmland or face Alexis in court. And when the court fails on Alexis, she relies on her brother to destroy Miles' memories, house, and everything within Miles' land. But the farm girl doesn't go down without a fight. Read on as Miles fights for the farmland. Rated M to be safe.


**The day you've been finally been waiting for!**

**'Normal' Days! **

**Want a LONGER summary? **

**Here you go: When Miles' parents died, Miles faced that fact that she HAD to keep her dark secret away from any prying eyes or ears. But when Alexis, Miles' girlfriend, finds out, Miles is in danger of losing her own farm due to the fact that Alexis is one year older than her. Alexis then takes Miles goes to court to fight for her farm. And when that doesn't work, Miles has to face the wrath of Alexis's brother's gang.**

**Miles transfers from Niku high school, to Heiwana Town High school to find people who are willing to protect her farmland… And make friends along the way.**

**…**

Miles tuned her guitar; each string was an instrument to express feelings, thoughts, etc.

There was a knock on the door. Miles barely got company. Due to the fact she lied about her parents being on vacation forever.

Miles ran downstairs. She opened the door. It was Alexis. "What do you want this time?"  
"Your farm, you underage prick."

"You can't have it. My father left it in his will—I mean. He gave it to me after he went on vacation"

"Nice try, he's dead, and if you don't give me this farm by tonight, we're going to court!"

"You do know you're on my father's land. My father let me do anything on here, as long as it doesn't kill the plants…"

"B-uh… I'll see you in court!" Alexis ran away. Miles closed the door, went back into her room, and tuned the guitar.

**_The next day…_**

Miles got up from her bed. _8:00… Five minutes for me to get dressed, ten minutes for me to eat breakfast, and I have enough time to get to school. _

She got dressed, ate cereal, got her guitar, started the car, and drove to the school.

"Niku high school, the most aggressive high school in human history… The teachers are shit; students are shit, and everyone's shit. I might as well punch everyone in the face."

Miles locked the door and put her keys inside her skirt's pocket. Another school fight broke down. Atlus, Miles' best friend, was fighting with Lloyd, the strongest boy in the school.

"Break it up, damn it. You keep bullying his ass Lloyd and I'll make sure they send you to juvie to see Mr. Blowie again!"

"Whatever, he wasn't worth my time! I don't need to be controlled by his little girlfriend!" His posse began to make 'ooo' noises. "I don't need a posse to defend me. Atlus isn't my boyfriend, I'm gay, and I'm two feet taller than you, dipshit."

"Your mom sucked my balls last night!" Lloyd shouted. "Let me call the police." Miles shouted back, with much anger.

"What? Why!?"

"You had sex with my mother. My mother's dead, idiot." Miles and Atlus walked into the school. "Thanks for backing me up out there. I was getting worried you'd never show up."

"As long as you come to school, I'll always come with you, even if I have a cold."

Atlus has bleeding, but only from the cheek. "Atlus, I've been meaning to ask you, will your mom still allow you to go to my farm?"

"No, she says we're too 'dangerous' when we're together."

"Damn."

"Why you ask?"

"Alexis is going to take me to court and I need workers to make it look like I'm ACTUALLY running a farm with others, not going solo."

The rest of the day dragged on, Miles prayed that it would end soon. When the last bell rang, Miles didn't stay for the homework; she got her book bag and ran. Atlus soon followed.

"I'll see you later, dude."

"Yeah, I'll see ya' later too, dude."

Miles drove home. When she arrived, she played messages on the home phone.

_Hey, Miles, my mother and I are moving because Lloyd keeps being a dick. I hope we can still be friends._

"Shit. Alexis is going to own the farm, she's going to ruin my farm and then I'll have nowhere to go!"

Miles got up. "Those Niku bastards only care about themselves. A pamphlet fell onto Miles' head.

"Heiwana high school, where everyone is your friend and everyone is a hard worker! Since when has a high school been non-hostile?"

Miles drove to the high school, which was fourteen days away!

When she got there, she told the principal all about how her parents died and all of that. "Your farm seems too far away. All of our chaperones are… well taken. Fujimi Academy owes us a few favors; we'll see what we can do."

"Thanks."

It began to rain, heavily. Miles got into her car.

**_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!  
_**A female with a grey hoodie, was knocking on the truck's window.

Miles opened the door. "What?"

"Hey, dude, can you take me a lift to my house? I was GOING to walk home, till my bastard boyfriend broke up with me and didn't allow me to ride with him."

"Hop in."

"Thanks." The female stranger got inside the truck and closed the door. Miles tried to start the car. "Damn."

The female stranger sighed. "I don't really mind waiting… in this small car."

Miles noticed the moon was coming out. "Are you sure you want to wait?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, dude. PRETTY… SURE."

The two waited 'till they fell asleep. The next day, they looked at each other. And looked at their hands, for they were touching each other's hands.

"Sorry!" They both apologized. "No, no, it's okay, it was nice seeing you, but I suggest I should take you home…"

Miles started the car. The battery was failing her. "I don't know how much time 'till my little Betty ends."

"You named your car?"

"Shut it!"

After minutes of driving, the stranger said, "Here, here it is. Thanks for the ride."

"G'bye."

"Hmmm, hold on. Let me give you my number, farmer girl. I want to see you again." The stranger said before she walked inside her house.

Miles blushed and drove away.

"Crap…"


End file.
